


Not a chance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Sorry, dad.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026157
Kudos: 23





	Not a chance

Our story starts in Fred and Hermione Granger's house, their daughter Rose is arguing with her father.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Dad, I've told you at least a dozen times before that I don't want to help you and uncle George run the shop after Hogwarts."

Fred said, "Rosie; honey, your cousin Felix has agreed to help us though. It won't be the same without my two favourite girls, you and your mum."

Rosie asked, "Has mum agreed to this?"

Fred told her, "She's almost there, but by the time you and Felix have finished Hogwarts; she'll be entirely on board."

Rosie muttered, "I don't want to disappoint you, but my life-long career goal isn't to help you, uncle George, cousin Felix and mum run your joke shop. I want... more than that."

Fred sighed. "What do you want to be then, Rosiepie."

Rose shrugged. "I still have time to decide, but I don't want what you want."

Fred frowned. "I won't force you... if you don't want to do it, then that's fine and I promise you I won't be disappointed in you if you say no to me."

Rose stated, "Very well then, dad: I'll think about it."


End file.
